Realm of Angels
by AlteredTwilightDragon
Summary: The first in a 3part block series. After the deaths of Akroma and Phage, the Angels and Demons prepare themselves for what will be the final war between good and evil. The battlefield? A Realm called Earth. Rating might go up later. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Prologue

Note: This story is the backstory for the MTG set I'm creating called Realm of Angels, first in its block. If you wish to see the set, there are preveiws of it on my MySpace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: the Gathering, nor do I claim the Realm of Angels is developed, created, designed, published, or made legal by Wizards of the Coast.

**Realm of Angels**

**Prologue**

A winged page ran through the halls of the holiest of temples. She bore the worst kind of news, because today she brought news of a loss. She strode hesitantly into the grand audience hall, and knelt down before her master. "What is it little one?" he asked, his soothing voice calming her tense nerves.

"It is the Crafted One my lord" the page whispered, as she herself could still not believe it. "It is Akroma. She has been slain. We do not know how, or by whom."

The Lord, known otherwise only as the Creator, sighed. "I have no doubt that the demons are behind this tragedy, if not directly responsible"

The page looked up at him. "What will you do my lord?"

The Creator sat in thought for a long time before replying. "These futile wars between our realms are pointless. They result only in loss, and offer no real victories for either side. It is time we end this. The next war we wage will be the last!"

* * *

In another castle, a horned servant dashed through lamp-lit corridors, bearing equally devastating information. He walked nervously into the great hall, and knelt, cowering before his master. "What is so important that you should disturb me?" the demon lord, Sarhekt demanded. 

"I-it is the Changed One, sir" the servant stammered. "Phage sir. She's been killed. We don't know anything else."

Sarhekt's fist slammed against the arm of his throne. "Damn! It was the Angels! It could be no others!"

The servant shrunk at the anger in his master's voice. "W-what will you do sir?"

An evil grin spread across the demon lord's face. "Its war they want, is it? I'll give them a war the likes of which they've never seen!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: the Gathering, and Realm of Angels is not a legal set created, designed or distributed by Wizards of the Coast.

**Realm of Angels**

**Chapter 1**

"I haven't been this excited since the 32nd Great War" a purple haired angel squealed. She was outfitted in a dress of brown and white, with a belt of gold. At her waist, a sword hung at attention. Her light brown wings were twitching, reflecting their owner's excitement.

"Calm down Bytol" another angel next to her scolded "This isn't a game"

"Aww, come on. Lighten up Illu" Bytol giggled, hugging the blonde angel next to her. The girl frowned at Bytol, and tried to pry the other girl off of her.

"Bytol, stop! You know I hate that joke. And call me Illumire"

"You're no fun Illu" Bytol sighed, releasing Illumire from her hug "And I wasn't trying to make a joke. I keep forgetting you're the Angel of Light"

"You keep forgetting?! I have to keep reminding myself that you're the Angel of War, and not a 15 year old schoolgirl!" Illumire shouted.

"I'm sorry" Bytol said softly, sobered by Illumire's outburst. "But the prospect of battle always gets me all riled up, you know?"

Illumire sighed and straightened her white dress. "I know. And I'm sorry I yelled at you"

Bytol smiled "It's alright"

Illumire giggled "So what are we here for anyway?" She gestured around them at the endless grassy plains. Wind rustled the grass in waves, and occasionally a tree or rock would dot the scene. The two angels themselves were sitting on such a rock.

Bytol shrugged. "They said that we'd be fighting in a neutral plane this time. This is one of the mortal realms."

"It's beautiful" Illumire smiled, tucking a stray strand of behind her ear, enjoying the cool, gentle breeze rustling through the pure white feathers of her wings. "What's its name?"

"Umm… I think the locals call it Earth"

* * *

"Oh, damn , this is gross" a black winged angel cried, marching knee-deep through a swamp, alongside a marshy, boglike demon. She wore very little, barely enough to cover the essentials, and her black hair drifted past her sholders. 

"It was our mission to scout out the realm, Amorin" the swamp demon huffed.

"Slawp, you know damn well I only volunteered for this mission because I thought it would be easy." She fumed, switching from walking through the muck to hovering above it.

"More likely you believed you might find yourself an aesthetically pleasing mortal to court." Slawp smirked

"Hey! Cheap shot!"

"You are the Fallen Angel of Lust Amorin. It is not a cheap shot, it is an undeniable truth"

"Yeah, maybe, but you don't have to make me sound like a slut" Amorin pouted, floating along after Slawp.

"But you are. I do not see why you should be ashamed of what you are. It is why you are here, with us."

"Maybe I don't want to be here…" she thought, but quickly shook it off. Of course she wanted to be on the side of the demons. Didn't she?

* * *

**Locator**

Bytol and Illumire: Earth - The Great Plains

Amorin and Slawp: Earth - The Great Dismal Swamp


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: the Gathering, nor is the Realm of Angels set a legal set produced, designed or endorsed by Wizards of the Coast

**Realm of Angels**

**Chapter 2**

Necros poked her head into a dull grey bedroom, her long white hair brushing against her cheek. "Sirria? Are you in here sis?" When there was no answer, she stepped into the room. She walked over to one of the two beds on the room and threw back the covers to reveal a quietly sobbing angel with white wings and black hair in a simple grey dress. Necros sighed "What happened this time sis?"

Sirria sat up and wiped her eyes "No one likes me"

Necros tried not to giggle "Well, I'm the Angel of Death, so everyone's scared of me. I guess Sorrow isn't all that popular either"

"I guess…" Sirria said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down "I think I'm better now"

Necros smiled and hugged her "Good. And besides, I like you. We're sisters, remember? We'll always have each other"

"Forever and ever" Sirria giggled and hugged Necros back "You always manage to cheer me up Nec"

"No problem Sirria"

"Why'd you come by anyway? Something up?"

"Oh, that's right, they're rounding up all the angels for battle. We're in another war with the demons apparently. I came to get you"

"Oh, ok. I'll grab our weapons and meet you in the Portal Room."

"Alright. I'll see you there" Necros hugged Sirria again before dashing out the door. Sirria lifted herself off of the bed and unlocked the solid darksteel locker that sat between the two beds. Inside rested two scythes, twins, just like their angel wielders. She picked up both and ran after Necros, towards the pathway between the Realms, known as the Silent Prophet. She stared in awe at the expansive cavern as she entered.

The Silent Prophet existed even before the Angels first came to reside in Heaven, the smooth, polished walls of the cave, and intricate machinery of the portal puzzling the first of them to enter the now holy city. Now, masses of technicians keep the portal working at maximum efficiency, and still more to operate it. All others are forbidden to enter the area, except during times of war, and even then only to step through the giant ring. Necros was leaning against it, smiling at Sirria as she approached. Sirria smiled back, and threw her scythe to her. Necros caught it and examined it. "They'll need to be sharpened when we get there" she looked up from her weapon to her sister. "You ready?"

Sirria nodded "Yeah, let's go." And together, they entered the portal.

* * *

"Whee!" a small, red-headed angel squeeled, her white wings blasted by the onrush of air as she and her ride slipped effortlessly through the ocean.

"I'm glad you're having fun Miss Gaedra" the serpentine demon grumbled, giving her a little bit of a shake.

"Aww, cheer up Ewei" she giggled, hugging him as best she could considering their considerable size difference. "We'll be there soon, and then I'll carry you for a while, ok?"

Ewei sighed deeply "Why did I get stuck with you?"

Gaedra's eyes began to water "You don't like me? I thought we were friends…"

"We are, but you get hyper on long trips" Ewei said, turning his long neck to look at her "Are we ok?"

She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "Of course we are" She leaned over to look past him "Look out"

Before he had even turned his head, they slammed to a stop, sending Gaedra flying several feet onto the beach. Ewei groaned in pain, and turned to look at Gaedra, who was already up and dusting sand off of her clothes, and shaking it out of her wings. "You couldn't warn me sooner?"

"You're the one who wasn't watching where you were going" she turned to him and put her hands on her hips "Come on, let's go" Ewei sighed again as water began falling off of him in layers. After about a minute, he had shrunk down to the size of a stuffed animal. He walked over to Gaedra, who picked him up in a hug. "Ready?" she asked, looking down at him. He nodded and they walked towards the forest a few miles off the coast.

* * *

**Locator**

Sirria and Necros: In Transit to Earth

Gaedra and Ewei: Earth - Amazon Forest Coast (West South America)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own MTG or claim any authenticity to my Realm of Angels set.

**Realm of Angels**

**Chapter 3**

Caerleon Medb was always an odd angel. She had wings, as all angels do, but they were black as night, which was rare. She was physically weaker than the other angels as well, and so was excused from the weapons and battle training all angels must endure. And so, to occupy her time, she read. She loved the Grand Library, the center of all knowledge in Heaven. She spent countless hours perusing ancient texts and learning their secrets, and by the time she had turned 450 (Which would be the equivalent of 18 in mortal years, for Angels are slower to age and mature than other creatures), she had become one of the most intelligent angels ever seen in Heaven. She was quickly promoted to Head of Angelic Research and Development, and assigned a bodyguard for protection.

She was currently operating on an experimental subject, a small beast captured in another plane, performing an experiment she had found in one of the older texts she'd memorized on her quest for knowledge. The text described a technique that combined delicate surgery with Angelic powers to initiate powerful genetic changes. It had been forbidden by Angelic Councils in the past, but Caerleon figured, if it failed no one had to know. And if it succeeded, she grinned, she'd be revered as the greatest mind of all time. She finished the last of the surgical modifications and closed the beast up. Taking a deep breath to calm her excitement, she held her hands out over the creature. Her hands began to glow dark with mana, which spiraled down in a double helix formation into the still-unconscious animal, which began to twitch. Caerleon noted this reaction in her mind and pushed more mana into it. It began to shake uncontrollably, and make small whimpering sounds that escalated into screams. Caerleon didn't let up, eager for results, until the creature melted, its soft blue fur and body becoming a slime of sorts.

She pulled away and studied the new form, turning on a tape recorder. "Subject's physical structure has shifted types from beast to some sort of ooze. Appears weak, with little to no physical defenses." No sooner had she said this than the creation tripled in size and lunged at her. She was knocked back, sprawled on the floor. "Te-Ra!" she called, sitting up and rubbing her head where it had smacked against the floor. A blonde male angel with white wings stepped from the darkness and walked between the slime and Caerleon, his sword already in his hand. The slime had shrunk slightly, and with one swift slash, Te-Ra cut the experiment in half. It melted into a puddle, and slid towards a drain set in the floor at the center of the room. "Thank you" Caerleon sighed as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Are you alright Miss Medb?" he asked, sheathing his blade.

"I'm fine" she said, looking towards the quickly vanishing ooze. "Subjects genetic structure shows a definite shift, but the new genetic makeup demonstrates excessive mutation, and proves to be too unstable to support a normal lifespan." She recited to the tape recorder again, looking a little disappointed as the last of the ooze slipped through the drain. "The first experiment has failed"

* * *

Slent was fast asleep, resting upon a branch of an Emerald Oak, one of an endless amount of gemtrees that made up the Crystal Forest. The forest was one of the first things to rise from the flame-scorched plane of Haelios, the eternal home of the Demons. The massive heat turned sand and minute traces of mana into gemstones, which by some strange phenomenon were shaped into trees. The energy from these trees eventually gave rise to the Capitol (Also named Haelios), and the various other cities and contructs. Slent was actually on a mission, but, being the Angel of Sloth, she had gotten lazy and had decided to take a nap. 

Ergas wasn't happy about that. "SLENT!" she yelled

Slowly, the sleeping angel opened her eyes. She looked down at Ergas, brushing a strand of long blue-grey hair out of her face. "Hello Ergas. What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you can say?" the blonde Angel of Pride screamed.

"I can say a lot of things. Those just happened to express what I wanted to know"

"Why the hell were you asleep?!"

"Got tired"

"But you were on a mission! For Sarhekt no less!"

"I belive he said that there was no hurry to retrive the…"

"That's no excuse to screw around!"

Slent gave her a confused look, which looked odd on her permanently sleepy face. "Ergas, did you perhaps forget what I represent? Amorin is Lust. I am sloth, remember?"

Veins throbbed in Ergas' forhead as she tried to smile and control her temper. "I remember Slent. Now, get the hell down here and finish the fucking mission!"

Slent sighed and floated down to the ground. "Alright, I will continue my mission to obtain the…"

"Damn right you will!" Ergas cut her off again "We're going straight there from here, and no more naps!"

"Very well, to the Temple of the Lotus it is"

* * *

**Locator:**

Caerleon and Te-Ra: Heaven - Caerleon's Lab

Slent and Ergas: Haelios - Crystal Forest


End file.
